Wonderstruck
by Jessica Loyana
Summary: Não sei o que me deu. Eu realmente odiava as festas de empresa. Primeiro. Eu não deveria estar em uma empresa. Eu sou Rachel Barbra Fucking Berry. Eu tenho talento saindo pelas minhas orelhas, mas... Bom aparentemente isso ainda não era o suficiente pra pagar meu velho apartamento em New York. [ FABERRY FIC


**N/A: **SIM, EU SEI QUE PRECISO POSTAR O EPÍLOGO DE MASK.

Essa idéia me surgiu, e eu precisava postar por que é de ano novo. Espero que gostem, o final ficou uma merda, mas eu num consegui melhorar. Leiam escutando Enchanted da Taylor Swift.

Essa história não passou por correções, então, desculpe qualquer erro.

E Feliz Ano Novo!

* * *

Não sei o que me deu. Eu realmente odiava as festas de empresa.

Primeiro. Eu não deveria estar em uma empresa. Eu sou Rachel Barbra Fucking Berry. Eu tenho talento saindo pelas minhas orelhas, mas... Bom aparentemente isso ainda não era o suficiente pra pagar meu velho apartamento em New York.

Desde que Kurt conseguiu aquela bolsa de estudos na Central Saint Martins, em Londres, ficou um pouco caro pra eu pagar as coisas sozinhas, minhas opções eram arrumar um emprego ou me mudar para um bairro mais barato onde eu facilmente seria estuprada e morta na frente de casa com meu vizinho filmando tudo pra por no youtube.

A primeira opção foi escolhida.

E não, eu não pensei em um roommate, sai do dormitório da faculdade justamente para não ter mais que suportar isso. Kurt era uma coisa. Um total desconhecido, era outra muito diferente.

Voltando ao assunto inicial. Eu odeio festas de empresa. Não que eu não goste de trabalhar lá, muito pelo contrário, é extremamente agradável meu trabalho, sempre fui uma pessoa organizada, e não foi difícil crescer a um ponto em que eu virei a secretária do presidente. O que eu não gosto é de todas as outras pessoas que não o meu chefe. Digamos que ele é o único que não me olha com cara "Pobre garota, sonhando com a Broadway".

Então não era nada divertido ficar alí naquela enorme galeria olhando quadros aleatórios (Que devo admitir eram de muito mal gosto, quem diabos gosta de uma foto de bundas masculinas seminuas?) e sorrindo forçosamente para as pessoas ao meu redor.

Já comentei que eu odeio festas de empresa?

- Você realmente gostou disso? - Senti as mãos do meu chefe na base das minhas costas e me virei sorrindo. - Sério, Rachel, você está a mais ou menos quinze minutos olhando essa foto horrivel de traseiros nus.

- Eu me perdi em pensamentos, senhor. - Dei mais um gole na minha champagne. - Na verdade eu estava pensando no quão feia é essa foto.

Ele abriu um sorriso largo e balançou a cabeça.

- Corta o senhor, nós nãos estamos no escritório, Rachel, você sabe meu primeiro nome. Segundo que eu aprecio o esforço que você está fazendo.

- É um prazer, Finn. Eu passaria o ano trancada em casa se não fosse por isso. - Finn Hudson era meu adorável chefe. No auge de seus 37 anos a esposa tinha o largado, para morar com um jogador de futebol americano 15 anos mais novo, e resolveu que passaria o ano novo em Cancún com os filhos e o novo marido. - Você está bem?

- É o primeiro ano que eu passo sem eles. Não sei o que esperar disso. Por isso mesmo eu agradeço, eu sei que você não gosta do pessoal...

- Não é isso... É só... Frustrante sabe? Eu tenho todo esse talento e potencial, e eu me dedico tanto aos meus estudos e ninguém me dá crédito! Você é a única pessoa naquela empresa inteira que me entende, Hudson.

- Você não conhece a empresa inteira, Rachel! E eu sou é esperto, diz pra mim de quem que você vai falar no seu discuso quando ganhar um Tony? Do chefe legal que sempre te apoiou e deixou você cumprir meio periodo pra poder terminar os estudos.

- E que me liberava pras audições.

- Exato! Como você vai deixar de citar meu nome? - Ele passou o braço envolta da minha cintura e me deu um beijo na testa. - Só tenta se divertir ok? Conhece o pessoal de marketing, eles são divertidos. - Disse se afastando pra ir conversar com um senhor de idade que eu tinha certeza que era o sócio marjoritário da empresa.

Me dirigi pra um canto e passei a observar os grupos. Era igualzinho o colégio. Dividido em _gangues. _Em um canto estavam os nerds do computador, todos com seus óculos hipsters e cabelos arrepiados, se achando os mais legais do mundo. Do outro as meninas de vendas falando sobre os homens bonitos da empresa. Os executivos estavam todos em volta do tal sócio marjoritário tomando suas doses alcoolicas e paparicando o mais rico deles. O povo do departamento de RH falando mal de tudo e todos ao redor. E o pessoal de marketing. Roupas coloridas, risadas altas e coca cola nas mãos.

E então eu a vi. Do outro lado do salão, com os olhos grudados em mim. Era a mulher mais linda que eu ja vira na vida. Os cabelos loiros na altura dos ombros estavam completamente despenteados, ela vestia uma camiseta vermelha com um hodometro desenhado passando de 2012 para 2013, uma jaqueta de couro por cima e uma jeans escura. Deus, e que olhos eram aqueles. Abaixei a cabeça imediatamente. Veja bem, eu sou gay. E isso não é problema algum pra mim, só que nunca em toda minha vida eu tive olhos tão profundos me encarando, e bem, fazia alguns meses que eu não ficava com nenhuma garota. A ultima vez que eu havia feito sexo foi com minha professora de dança, Cassandra July, mas nós não tinhamos uma coisa em si. Era só sexo.

Porque diabos eu estou pensando em sexo?

Ah sim, os olhos. Eles estão me fitando ainda. Bar. Alcool.

- Você tem tequila? - Pergunto para o loiro atrás do balcão.

- Sim senhora, prata ou ouro?

- Prata!

- E ouro pra mim. - Me virei imediatamente ao escutar aquela voz. Era suave, doce, e ao mesmo tempo fez minhas pernas amolecerem. - Prazer, Quinn Fabray. E você?

Fiquei parada olhando aquele sorriso. Era possivel alguém ser tão encantadora? Acho que fiquei muito tempo quieta pois escutei um pigarrear.

- Ah, desculpe! É Berry! Rachel Berry!

- Nome bonito, _Berry_. Bom, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. Tá vendo o rapaz alí? - Ela apontou para Noah Puckerman. Sim eu o conhecia. Ele ia a mesma sinagoga que eu, e era um doce, quando não estava tentando entrar nas calças de alguém. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. - Bem, ele me disse que vai me pagar 200 pila e tirar a calça na frente do Hudson se você me der seu numero de telefone.

- Ah...

- Então, e eu vou precisar que seja o numero de verdade porque ele vai ligar pra conferir. - Ela abriu um sorriso tímido. Era permitido aquilo ser sexy?

- Oh... Claro! Sem problemas. - Ela me alcançou o celular e eu anotei rapidamente o número. Escutei o garçom tossir do nosso lado. - Oh! A tequila! - Virei o copo rapidamente, sem sal nem limão.

- Humn.. Receio lhe informar que você tomou a minha, mas ok, você fica me devendo uma.

- Ah, me desculpa, de verdade, eu na realidade nem sei porque eu pedi a prata, eu nem gosto tanto dela assim, não que eu goste muito de tequila, eu não sou de beber muito, principalmente porque meu corpo precisa estar em perfeitas condições para o trabalho de atriz, já que ele é meu único instrumento de trabalho e... - Ela colocou a mão na minha boca.

- Hey, relaxa, baixinha. A tequila na verdade foi só uma desculpa pra eu vir aqui. Eu vou voltar lá com meu amigo, e hey. Atende o celular ok? - Ela se virou e saiu andando em direção a Noah.

Idiota.

Virei o outro copo de tequila.

Meu celular vibrou e eu coloquei a mão dentro da minha bolsa para atender.

- Rachel Berry?

- Noah Puckerman!

- Cara, o Hudson vai me matar, você não podia ter dado o número errado?

- E perder a chance de ver você sem calças na frente do chefe? - Abri um sorriso e mandei um beijinho a distancia pra ele antes de desligar o celular. Ele fez uma careta e tirou a carteira do bolso pra pagar Quinn.

Faltavam 5 minutos para o ano novo. Respirei fundo, que diabos eu iria fazer? Eu já podia ver os casais se formando, para estarem perto de quem eles iriam querer beijar a meia noite. Eu sempre achei esse costume idiota. De verdade.

Inevitavelmente meus olhos se levantaram pra ver perto de quem Quinn estava. Corando ao ver que ela estava parada sozinha me olhando. Abri um sorriso e fiz um aceno com a cabeça. Pegando um copo de champagne em cima de uma bandeja. Céus, eu estava flertando com ela? Eu nem sabia se a garota era lésbica! Ou pior, vai que ela tinha uma namorada brava e maior que eu? ( O que não é difícil, diga-se de passagem. )

Uma namorada tipo aquela latina que está se aproximando dela agora, ó meu Deus elas vão se beijar! Não, não, não! Eu não quero ver isso.

Fechei os olhos. Quando eu abri de novo a latina estava beijando alguém. Não era a Quinn, e sim Brittany Pierce. A menina dos cafés. E Quinn estava lá, do lado delas, achando aquilo bem normal!

Ponto positivo.

Involuntariamente comecei a dançar ao som de Gangnam Style que tocava ao fundo. É uma vitória. Pelo menos ela não vai me chutar e xingar se eu chegar nela.

Deus, Rachel, você não vai chegar nela! Acho que o alcool não te fez bem. Virei a taça inteira, e peguei outra. Virei o rosto. 2 minutos. Ela vai perceber se eu ficar encarando ela demais. Eu não queria que acabasse o ano.

Eu nunca mais ia conseguir achar ela naquela empresa enorme. Será que Finn me deixaria ver os arquivos dos funcionários? Isso seria invadir muito a privacidade, não é? Virei novamente a taça, e senti uma mão segurando meu pulso.

- Você tá ansiosa Berry? Só falta um minuto, relaxa.

Levantei o rosto pra encarar aqueles olhos penetrantes novamente. Ela abriu um sorriso e piscou um olho pra mim se inclinando pra falar algo no meu ouvido.

- Sabe o que eu percebi? Que você não tira os olhos de mim. Devo dizer que estou lisonjeada, mas...

Mas.. Tinha que ter um mas. Sempre tem um mas. Iria ser um "Mas eu sou super hetero."

- Mas? - Engoli em seco ao me virar pra encarar os olhos dela, o sorriso não tinha vacilado.

10

9

8

Deus, eu iria passar o ano sem sabe o mas?

7

6

Ela queria me matar, certeza.

5

4

3

Primeira decepção do ano novo, mas que droga.

2

1

O mas nunca veio. O que veio na realidade foram os lábios dela grudados no meus. Sua mão apertando minha cintura, a lingua invadindo minha boca como dizendo "Feliz Ano Novo" e meu corpo tremendo como em fogos de artifício.

Anos depois ela admitiu que aquele "mas" tinha sido só pra me deixar curiosa.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews, please?

Até o final de janeiro eu posto o epílogo de Mask ok galera?


End file.
